PREMAN KECIL
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Cuma cerita pendek tentang keseharian Baekhyun kecil bersama orang-orang disekitarnya. / "Mamaa.. Baekkie mengempesi roda sepedaku!" / "Tidak mamaa.. Kris hyung berbohong.. Baekkie tidak melakukan apa-apa pada sepedanya kok" / "Luhannie ayo bermain raja-rajaan. Baekkie yang jadi pangerannya lalu Luhannie yang jadi pelayan istananya" / CAST BAEKHYUN DLL.


**PREMAN KECIL**

 **Cast: Baekhyun (6 tahun), Sehun (8 tahun), Kyungsoo (6 tahun), Luhan (6 tahun), Kris (8 tahun).**

 **Rate: T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Summary:**

 **Cuma cerita pendek tentang keseharian Baekhyun kecil bersama orang-orang disekitarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun Wu. Lahir 6 tahun yang lalu ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil Siwon Wu dan Heechul Wu serta anak pertama mereka –yang berarti kakaknya Baekhyun- Kris Wu. Saat kelahirannya Siwon dan Heechul sempat sangat khawatir dengan tubuhnya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari bayi pada umumnya. Hal ini karena Heechul melahirkannya secara premature.

Namun kekhawatiran itu tidak berlangsung lama saat hari demi hari pertumbuhannya. Anak itu meminum ASI dari Heechul dengan sangat rakus, berbeda dengan Kris sewaktu bayi yang lebih kalem. Saat berumur 3,5 tahun juga dia sudah mampu membuat Heechul pusing dengan kelakuannya yang hiperaktif dibandingkan anak seusianya saat bermain di taman.

Dan sekarang saat dia berumur 6 tahun, tingkah nakal Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sudah seperti bos saja di tengah keluarganya. Heechul tidak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana kelakuan anaknya saat lebih besar nanti. Yang begini saja dia pusing.

"Mamaa.. Baekkie mengempesi roda sepedaku!"

"Baekhyun kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada kakakmu sayang.." Heechul berteriak sambil memungut mainan yang berserakan.

"Tidak mamaa.. Kris hyung berbohong.. Baekkie tidak melakukan apa-apa pada sepedanya kok"

Heechul segera menghampiri Kris dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat dengan sepeda yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Baekkie. Apa yang pernah mama bilang tentang berbohong?"

"Tuhan akan membuat bibir Baekkie membesar seperti monster mengerikan lalu Baekkie akan hidup di pulau terpencil karena tidak ada yang mau bermain bersama Baekkie."

"Tapi mama, Baekkie tidak bohong kok. Bagaimana bisa Baekkie mengempesi roda sepeda hyung? Baekkie kan masih kecil.." Baekhyun menampilkan wajah polosnya yang penuh tipu muslihat.

Heechul menghela nafas, kemudian menaruh perhatiannya pada Kris.

"Sayang sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah paman Kim dan meminta padanya untuk membetulkan sepedamu. Hmmm?" Heechul mengacak surai Kris yang direspon dengan dengusan kesal. Sementara Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di gendongan Heechul menyeringai dan mengolok-olok Kris. Adik kecilnya itu memang setan.

"Sekarang Baekkie sebaiknya masuk ya, mama tadi membuatkan cake strawberry kesukaan Baekkie."

"Yeeaay.. Ne mamaa. Baekkie sayang mama.."

"Mama juga sayang Baekkie"

Cupp

Baekhyun mencium pipi Heechul senang sementara satu tangannya yang tidak berpegangan di leher Heechul melemparkan paku yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan sejauh mungkin.

Dasar setan kecil.

.

.

"Luhannie ayo bermain raja-rajaan. Baekkie yang jadi pangerannya lalu Luhannie yang jadi pelayan istananya" Ajak Baekhyun tidak tau diri.

Kalau Kris yang diajak seperti itu sih mana dia mau, enak saja dia yang jadi pelayan. Tapi berhubung yang diajakin Luhan sih jadi…

"Ayoo Baekkie.. Hannie bakal jadi pelayan setia yang akan memperlakukan pangeran Baekkie dengan baik"

Huufft Kris menghela nafas pelan melihat adiknya dan Luhan tetangga mereka yang usianya seumuran Baekhyun mulai bermain. Baekhyun terlihat menyilakan kakinya bertingkah selayaknya bos dan Luhan bersimpuh di tanah seakan-akan dirinya hanyalah pelayan rendahan di hadapan Baekhyun. Ya, kan mereka sedang bermain peran pangeran dan pelayan istana di halaman rumah.

.

.

"Hei, muka datar! Kalau kau tidak mau ikut bermain pangeran dan pelayan-pelayannya, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Dasar tidak berguna!"

Ucapan yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari bibir mungil anak berumur 6 tahun. Tapi seperti kata Kris, Baekhyun itu setan kecil. Entah darimana dia belajar kata kasar seperti itu.

Sementara Baekhyun bertingkah seperti mafia di film yang dia tonton tadi malam –menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kaki yang dibuka selebar bahu, lalu tidak lupa seringaian setannya- anak lelaki yang dia panggil muka datar tadi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'siapa anak kecil sok keren ini?'

"Hei, pangeran Baekkie sedang berbicara denganmu bocah! Kau harusnya menjawab dengan benar." Ini adalah ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Tidak tau diri memang, dirinya sendiri masih bocah tapi memanggil anak yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya bocah. Anak ini memang tidak ketulungan sombongnya jika sedang bersama Baekhyun. kalau kata kris sih, dia ketularan sombongnya Baekhyun.

"…" Sehun masih dengan muka datarnya memandang kedua anak sok keren didepannya itu.

"Aku tidak level bermain dengan anak kecil sok keren macam kalian. Lagipula mana ada yang bermain permainan kekanakan seperti pangeran dan pelayan istana seperti itu. Lebih baik aku bermain playstation saja. Cih" Sehun dengan perkataan pedasnya, kemudian dia pergi dengan background hembusan angin yang meniup-niup rambut hitamnya meninggalkan decakan kesal pada salah satunya dan yang lain berdecak kagum.

"Dasar bocah sok keren! Beraninya dia bilang kita kekanakan. Ayo Hannie, sebaiknya kita ajak Kyungie saja, dia pasti mau bermain bersama kita."

"Wahh, Baekkie.. dia seperti pangeran.." Baekhyun seketika berbalik menghadap Luhan kemudian memperlihatkan pandangan 'Apa kau bilang?'

"Ehh.. Baekkie kenapa?" Luhan menatap polos wajah temannya.

"Tidak boleh ada pangeran selain Baekkie! Hannie mengerti tidak?!" Luhan hanya mengangguk takut dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

'Pangeran apanya? Baekkie kan cantik, lebih cocok jadi putri daripada pangeran.'

Siapa yang setuju dengan pemikiran Luhan barusan?

.

.

.

"huuhh Baekkie bosenn" Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak sampai tanah. Saat ini dia sedang berada di taman. Sendiri. Luhan sedang tidak bisa keluar rumah karena sakit. Kemaren saat mereka bermain melempar 'buah berdengung' –mereka melempar sarang lebah yang menggantung di pohon sebelah rumah Kyungsoo teman kecil mereka lainnya- tiba-tiba serangga berbunyi nyaring dan pemarah –lebah yang sarangnya ditimpuk batu- menyerang mereka. Sialnya Luhan yang paling lambat larinya disengat oleh lebah itu hingga menangis dan malam harinya terkena demam.

Sementara Kyungsoo hari ini sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya di Busan. Jadilah hanya Baekhyun sendirian. Kris? Gak usah ditanya. Kakaknya itu ogah bermain permainan kekanakan dengan Baekhyun.

'Lebih baik aku bermain playstation di rumah paman Oh' kata Kris saat Baekhyun dengan wajah pura-pura polosnya mengajak bermain di taman.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya lucu tanpa mengetahui di seberang jalan sana dua orang sedang mengamatinya dari balik sebuah mobil hitam.

.

"Hei.. lihat. Bukankah anak itu sangat lucu." Salah satu diantara mereka berbicara sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Kau benar sayang. Sepertinya anak itu akan dihargai mahal sekali." Lelaki yang berada dibalik kemudi menyetujui ucapan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau tunggu disini dan perhatikan situasi, aku akan menangkap buruan kita yang lucu itu sayang. Hahaha.." wanita itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ke arah anak yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

.

"Hei cantik.. apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Baekhyun memandang wanita di depannya dengan muka masam.

'Mau apa tante jelek ini? Dan apa-apaan tadi yang dia bilang, cantik? Siapa yang dia bilang cantik? Awas saja kau tante tua!'

"Apa tante berbicara denganku?"

"Iya manis, tentu saja tante bicara denganmu. Kan hanya kau sendirian yang berada disini." Wanita itu tersenyum manis mencoba mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. "dan tidak perlu memanggil tante. Panggil saja eonnie ya? Eonnie pikir umur kita tidak berbeda terlalu jauh hehe"

'Eonnie pantat jelekmu!' Baekhyun sebal.

"Eonnie?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Tapi Baekkie kan laki-laki, kata papa Baekkie harusnya memanggil perempuan yang lebih tua itu noona bukannya eonnie." Baekhyun mengeluarkan wajah sok polosnya.

"Lagipula muka tante tidak pantas dipanggil noona. Tante itu cocoknya ya dipanggil tante, muka tante kan ada keriputnya tuh. Hahahaa" Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya. Mampus!

'Anak kurang ajar' Wanita itu mengumpat dalam hati sambil mempertahankan wajahnya tetap tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo jadi kau laki-laki ya? Maafkan tante kalau begitu. Habisnya kau terlihat manis, jadi tante pikir kau perempuan." Wanita itu sebenarnya agak terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika anak di depannya ini adalah laki-laki.

"Bolehkah tante duduk disampingmu manis?"

'Sialan. Ini tante sudah jelek, tidak tau malu, bodoh lagi. Tidak lihat apa muka Baekkie yang ganteng kaya member Exo yang suka Baekkie tonton di tv, yang nyanyi-nyanyi cimi cimi kokobop ai tingkai laikit' Baekhyun semakin bete dengan wanita itu.

"Iya tante, silahkan saja. Bangkunya kan bukan punya Baekkie, jadi tante bebas mau duduk di mana saja." Baekhyun berusaha cuek dengan tante aneh disampingnya itu.

"Hei sayang. Apa kau mau gula-gula manis?" Wanita itu menawarkan sesuatu seperti kapas yang dia beli sebelumnya saat menuju Baekhyun.

"Tidak ah.."

"Kenapa? Enak loh, manis sepertimu.."

"Kata mama Baekkie tidak boleh menerima hadiah apalagi makanan dari orang asing. Nanti makanannya diberi obat yang pahit, terus Baekkie pingsan, terus nanti Baekkie dijual ke om-om genit. Hiii.. lagipula Baekkie tidak mau makan gula-gula, nanti gigi Baekkie banyak bakteri jahatnya terus sakit deh" Jelas Baekhyun kecil panjang-lebar.

Wanita di depannya memandang Baekhyun dengan takjub. Ternyata buruannya kali ini agak pintar daripada korban-korban sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan kalah.

"Hmm kalau begitu bagaimana dengan boneka? Apa Baekkie suka boneka?"

"Eoh? Boneka?" Baekhyun seketika teringat boneka Barbie punya Luhan. Boneka itu hampir memenuhi kamarnya lalu Baekhyun juga teringat Luhan yang menangis karena diejek Chanyeol, teman mereka yang tinggi sekali perihal boneka Barbie miliknya itu. Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia tidak mau diejek seperti itu juga.

"Tidak ahh.. Baekkie tidak suka boneka. Kata Kris hyung boneka itu mainannya perempuan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kalau robot transformers sih Baekkie mau" seketika Baekhyun lupa akan pesan mamanya tadi.

"Eh robot transformers?"

"Iyaa.. Tante tau kan robot yang berwarna hitam yang banyak granatnya itu? Lalu-lalu yang ada juga truk berwarna hitam yang punya banyak senjata. Bukankah mereka sangat keren?" Baekhyun menatap wanita di sampingnya berseri-seri menanti jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

"ee iyaa.. iya tentu saja tante tau. Optimus prime memang yang paling keren haha"

Baekhyun merengut mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bukan Optimus tante. Duhh tante ini bodoh sekali ya, apa tante tidak pernah nonton transformers? Namanya itu Hond dan Ironhide, bukan Optimus prime."

Wanita itu sweatdrop mendengar Baekhyun yang bilang jika dirinya bodoh. Sialan! Dia dikatai oleh anak kecil. Untung dia mau menculik, kalau tidak sudah habis dia cubit anak songong didepannya ini.

"Eh iyaaa.. tentu saja Hond yang tadinya tante maksud. Tante tadi hanya mengerjaimu saja hohoho" wanita itu tertawa dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Baiklah sekarang Baekkie ikut tante ya? Kita pergi ke mall untuk membeli Hond dan Ironhide, ayo.."

"Yeaay ayooo!" Baekhyun melompat dari bangku taman dengan semangat sambil digandeng tante aneh tadi.

.

.

.

"Hyunggg…"

Ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju mobil hitam di seberang taman Baekhyun memanggil seseorang yang berbadan tegap.

"Hei Baekkie.. Baekkie mau kemana?"

"Baekkie mau jalan-jalan ke mall untuk membeli Hond dan Ironhide. Tante ini tadi mengajak Baekkie hyung hehee" Baekhyun menyengir.

"Ahh tante kenalkan, ini Namjoon hyung. Namjoon hyung ini kepala polisi di komplek rumah Baekkie. Namjoon hyung juga selalu membawa-bawa pistol di pinggangnya seperti agen FBI yang sering di tv itu lohh. Keren kan?"

Wanita yang tadinya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan percaya diri, menganggap jika dirinya berhasil menculik anak mungil itu seketika pucat pasi. Apalagi lelaki tegap yang kata Baekhyun tadi merupakan kepala polisi dan membawa senjata api di pinggangnya melihat tingkah lakunya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Ehh Baekkie.. maafkan tante, tiba-tiba tante sakit perut. Jadi ke mall nya kita tunda dulu ya? Hehe bye Baekkie.." Wanita itu dengan segera bergegas menuju temannya yang sudah menunggu di mobil. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini digendong oleh Namjoon hyung.

"Angkat tangan. Kalian sudah kami kepung!" seketika pasangan penculik tadi mengangkat tangannya meminta ampun, sedangkan diluar sana beberapa anggota kepolisian dengan senjata lengkap sudah menodong mereka.

.

.

.

Suara sirine dari mobil polisi bergema di kompleks taman, beberapa anggota kepolisian masih berada di sekitar taman yang menjadi TKP percobaan penculikan. Berdasarkan informasi ternyata pasangan penculik yang tadinya ingin menculik Baekhyun itu adalah penculik yang selama ini sudah menjadi buronan polisi. Untung saja mereka segera dapat diringkus sehingga tidak ada korban selanjutnya.

"Mama.. Ayoo ke mall.. ayoo mama, Baekkie mau Hond.."

Baekhyun merengek-rengek. Dia kesal karena yang awalnya dia mau pergi ke mall malah dibatalkan oleh tante jelek tadi. Baekhyun tidak sadar saja jika dia hampir menjadi korban penculikan.

"Iyaa sayang, sebaiknya kita pulang dulu ya. Baekkie ganti baju dulu setelah itu kita ke mall dengan Kris hyung juga baby" Choi Siwon papanya menggendong Baekhyun menjauhi lokasi taman sambil mencium pipinya sayang.

"Yeaayyy! Baekkie mau Hond, mau Ironhide, mau Rachet juga, ehh terus-terus Baekkie mau Megatron sama Starscream hihihi"

"Aigoo sayang. Pilih salah satu saja ya."

"Tidak mau. Baekkie mau semuanya!"

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **6/28/2018**

 **Note: Mohon maaf jika masih ada typo. Aku harap kalian suka sama ceritanya. Terima kasih untuk 'beberapa dari sekian banyak pembaca' yang sudah meninggalkan review di ff aku yang sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga yang udah favorit dan memfollow.**


End file.
